Child of Destruction
by Chaos Valkyrie
Summary: The story takes place 100 years after the game ends. A new evil has arisen, and a new batch of Dragoons must come forward to once again save Gloriana. Chapter 12: Inheritance...
1. Street Rats

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 01:** January 28, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Dragoon. Well, actually, I do – the four disc version. I enjoy playing it. However, I don't own any of the copyrights or things like that.

**Summary:** This takes place approximately 100 years after LOD ends. A new evil has arisen, and now a new batch of Dragoons must come forward to once again save Imperial Gloriano.

* * *

**Chapter One: Street Rats**

Iris ducked down an alleyway, her long cloak swishing behind her, effectively sweeping her light footprints out of the snow. Deningrad was a large city, bustling despite its year-round cold weather. Iris glanced over her shoulder quickly, then ducked down and through a gap in the wooden fence that dead-ended the alley.

She emerged into the busy streets outside the cathedral, her eyes darting quickly around. The imperial soldiers were still out of sight, and so she picked her next target with care.

There – a richly-dressed mother with three obnoxious little kids. Iris casually walked towards the small family, then neatly flicked her rapier under her cloak to trip the bounciest of the children as she passed. The child immediately begin to cry, and the mother, thinking it had tripped on its own, crouched down to soothe her annoying child. Iris's hand brushed the lady's cloak lightly in the few seconds it took her to pass by, and she continued to walk slowly, towards the cathedral, before she looked around cautiously. She then ducked down the nearest alley when no one appeared to be watching her.

Iris chuckled as she stashed the lady's purse next to the other three wallets she had stolen today. The seventeen-year-old pickpocket then jumped on a trash can and pulled herself onto the roof of the nearest building. Having achieved the safety of the high road, she ran from roof-top to roof-top towards the seedier part of town.

* * *

"I hope Iris is okay, she's been gone forever," a scrawny, platinum-haired fourteen-year-old muttered from his spot in the corner. A thoughtful-looking, dark-haired girl looked over at him reassuringly from the fire she was stoking.

"Iris can take care of herself," she stated, throwing another log on the fire. She then returned the cauldron containing their supper to its place above the flames. Claire sighed, walking to the window and making sure that the heavy shutters were still unlocked. As she turned away, she faintly heard something outside, and she turned, smiling at the worried boy.

"I think she's back, Geru," Claire told him, moving to stir the bubbling stew.

Iris chose that moment to sweep through the window, holding her cloak to herself in a dramatic pose.

"I have returned!" she proclaimed, then giggled as she tossed four wallets out onto the floor.

"You got four today!" Geru exclaimed, bending down to sort through the contents of the wallets. Iris knelt down beside him, helping him to count out the various bills and coins while Claire ladled the stew into three bowls.

"That's not all I got," Iris said, winking as she rolled three apples out onto the carpet, along with a loaf of bread. Geru gasped and grabbed one of the apples.

"You got fruit? Where?" he asked, prepared to bite into one before Claire rapped his hand with a spoon.

"Those are for dessert," she told him, handing him his stew. He pouted, but then ate his dinner with zeal. Iris merely shook her head with a slight smile on her face, and finished counting out the money before she started her meal.

"So, how much have we now?" Claire asked.

"Well, this gives us enough to make the fare for the ferry, but not much for supplies. A few more days and we should be set," Iris sighed. She slurped her stew down as Geru bit into his apple.

"I can't wait to leave this place. Its too cold!" Geru exclaimed. The two girls chuckled, starting their own desserts while the boy continued to mutter about the snow and ice. Iris smiled to herself as she fondly watched her little "family."

Iris had found Geru three years ago, after his parents had been murdered by bandits in the Snow Fields outside of Deningrad. The boy had been wandering the streets of the city, sniffling from the cold and his sorrow, possessing nothing but a giant Basher (a type of war hammer) and a small glowing stone. Being a stranger to the city, and only eleven-years-old besides, Iris had found him cornered by some other street punks in an alley near the Crystal Palace. Using the flat of her rapier, she had beat the boys back, leaving herself and the platinum haired youth in peace.

Of course, with a kid to take care of, she now needed a real place to call home. She herself had never known her parents, having been raised on the streets by an old pervy beggar. She had escaped his clutches when she was seven, learning to fend for herself, sleeping in whatever warm shelter she could find at night to keep alive.

She and Geru scoured the back streets of the seedier part of Deningrad, looking for an old ruin that had not been already claimed. The city was mostly restored since the attack by the Divine Dragon over a hundred years ago, but some buildings had not been worth repairing, and this still-damaged part of the city became a ghetto for the downtrodden.

Iris quickly learned that Geru was more than just an unfortunate albino when he sprouted wings and _flew_ above the buildings to find a decent shelter for the night. Geru was a Wingly, but knew nothing about his own people other than what his parents had told him. Apparently, they were in Mille Seseau to visit a reported colony of his kin, but he had no knowledge of where it could be. His parents were traveling performers, and this was the first time they had returned to their native land during his lifetime.

After several weeks of searching, Geru and Iris finally found their new home. There was a tall, ruined building in the heart of the ghetto, the top floor of which, about five stories off the ground, was partially intact. Over several weeks, they fashioned a crude but sturdy flooring, Iris spending most of the little money she had saved to buy nails and tools to aid their work.

For two years Iris raised Geru as best she could, teaching him the quick and dangerous life of the streets. She tried to keep him out of trouble, refusing to teach him to pick pockets like she did daily. With two mouths to feed, she was forced to steal more than before.

A year ago, they had met Claire, who was seventeen at the time, only a year older than Iris. Geru's smart mouth had gotten him in trouble again, and Claire had intervened to keep him from being beaten to death by some drunken men. Of course, seeing a pretty little thing like Claire, they had tried to get friendly with her, only to be beaten to a pulp by Claire's fists. Iris, impressed, had talked with Claire after the three escaped the area.

Claire, it seemed, was a runaway from her hometown. Having mastered the Rouge school arts at an extremely young age, she had packed up her things one night and headed out to see the world. However, her money had been stolen in Tiberoa, and she had stowed away on the ferry to come to Mille Seseau.

Now the three were like a family. Claire looked after Geru and preferred to keep house while Iris worked during the day. She also tried to school the two younger teens, although she privately thought it was a losing battle. Both teens knew enough reading and writing to survive, and that was all they cared to know. Geru, on the other hand, liked to go out with Iris to steal during the day, but she forced him to stay at home during the harsher months, when less people were on the streets, saying she could move much more quickly if she didn't have to keep lookout for two thieves. Which was true, as Geru had a tendency to be brash and liked to draw attention to himself – a trait that she assumed he inherited from his parents.

Iris now looked up, eyes avoiding Claire's as she cleared her throat.

"Um, I was thinking, there's some winter festival going on down near the palace, I thought I'd go down there and, um, see what's going on," she said, trying to play innocent.

"Translation: she's going to go work overtime," Geru piped up from the corner. Claire laughed before glaring at Iris sternly.

"Et tu, Geru?" Iris sighed. She looked up at Claire, defiantly flinging her black hair over her shoulder. "If I get some good picks tonight, we could leave that much sooner," she argued.

"We're coming with you," Claire stated flatly. "Its too dangerous for you on your own."

Iris snorted. "You forget who's been living on these streets all her life –"

"And you seemed to be ignoring the fact that the festival will be right under the noses of the imperial guards!" Claire shot back.

"Whoo-hoo! We're going to the festival!" Geru shouted, jumping up and doing a little jig. Iris rolled her eyes as Claire laughed.

"All right, I guess we can spare a little from the till to buy him a few games or something," Iris muttered to Claire. Claire laughed and pulled out a few bills.

"C'mon, lets go. You need a lift down?" Claire asked Iris, who nodded, resigned.

* * *

Iris brushed by an staggering drunk on the fringe of the festival, making a face as she felt the thinness of the wallet in her sly hand. She walked into the area with the food booths, hoping to find a more wealthy drunk to pick.

She had left Claire and Geru in the games area, trusting that Claire would be able to keep the small Wingly out of trouble. Iris avoided the glances of the guards, walking up to a booth and buying an over-priced juice beverage to sip on unobtrusively. She walked along casually, appearing to glance at different game booths while she really checked out the night's prospects.

Then she noticed a man in a rich black cloak marching swiftly through the crowds, headed towards the palace. He was extremely out of place, bumping into several people although he appeared quite sober. Iris innocently followed him, scanning the crowd as if looking for her companions while keeping an eye on her target. He paused and turned quickly, as if sensing her presence. Iris quickly waved at no-one in particular, running towards a crowded game booth nearby. This seemed to pacify him, as he turned and continued towards the palace.

Iris ducked through the crowd, running down an alley to come out ahead of him. She raised her own hood, and licked her dry lips nervously as she waited. As the man passed the alley, she lightly brushed his cloak as she passed behind him, snatching the small belt-pouch from his waist. Her eyes widened, however, as he grabbed her wrist in a cruelly tight grip, pushing her back into the alley and slamming her into a wall, growling.

She winced as he glared at her through red-eyes, the pouch still crushed in her numb hand. He was handsome, perhaps in his early twenties, but his thin mouth was twisted into a snarl as he turned and threw her forcefully into another wall. She lay in the cold snow, still holding the pouch, looking up at him in shock. He was a Wingly, she could tell from his eyes and his silver hair, now revealed to her as he threw his hood back.

"Give back the pouch, girl, and I won't be forced to kill you," he gritted, his hands clutching a sword whose blade seemed to be formed from flames. Iris's eyes narrowed and she picked herself up, pulling her sword out and facing him.

"I won't die easily," she stated bravely, facing him. He chuckled coldly, standing at ease and motioning for her to attack. She stashed the pouch in her cloak, before leaping to attack him.

He was quick. In the split second it took to launch her attack, he had vanished completely. She felt a swift kick to her stomach and found herself sprawled in the snow yet again, wincing as she tried to pick herself back up. The Wingly stood over her, a small smirk on his face.

"You can't beat me," he told her. "Now, give back the pouch, or I'll make you beg for death before I'm done with you," he told her bluntly.

Iris looked up at him, glaring, before slowly reaching for the pouch. "Omni Sweep!" she heard a familiar voice scream, and she instead dropped and rolled as Claire appeared behind him, kicking, punching, chopping. Small hands grabbed Iris from behind and she suddenly found herself a good twenty feet in the air, barely having time to see the man fly into the trash at the end of the narrow alleyway. Geru took off, flying towards the ghetto, a violet blur quickly joining them in the air.

"He won't be down for long," she heard Claire shout before she added her energy to speed their flight. They shot through the shutters of their one-roomed home, slamming them shut. Geru stood at the window, keeping guard, while Claire helped Iris towards their beds. Iris shook her off, heading for their secret cache instead. She removed the small box from behind the loose brick in the fire place, then grabbed a knapsack and began throwing her things into it.

"We have enough for the ferry, let's get out of here," she told her startled companions. "Whatever is in this pouch, he's willing to kill us all for it," she told them.

Claire nodded, moving to pack her own bag while Iris traded places with Geru. While her family packed, Iris fingered the pouch, opening it to look inside. She held out her hand as she shook out two round stones – one red, the other a blackish-purple. The red was warm to the touch, but the other glowed with deep purple-black light the moment it touched her bare skin.

Claire and Geru looked up in shock as the light in her hand was joined by resonating blue and violet lights from about their own necks.

"Iris?" Claire asked in shock.

Geru smiled in joy. "You're a Dragoon too!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**End Notes:** Huh, didn't see that coming, did you? Well, actually, you probably did. Yes, Geru is the son of Meru and Guaraha, sniff. I didn't like killing them off either. Anyway, I figure that Winglies live a lot longer than humans, so Meru and Guaraha could have waited to have kids for 90 or so years after LOD. Hey, it could happen. And Claire is the descendant of Haschel, to answer that train of thought. Iris however, has no blood connections to the past Dragoons, and the same will go for some of the other New Dragoons. But you'll just have to wait and see who's who. Oh, and in case you're wondering, Iris is 17, Claire 18, and Geru 14. 


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 02:** February 5, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I looked through the game booklet, and I see that they forgot to put my name in it. I guess that means I don't own it.

**Author's Notes:** Since all my other stories are ahead of this one, I put them ALL on hold to write this chapter. Which was quite difficult, because all those Plot Bunnies from the other three stories were very disgruntled that I was ignoring them. Anywho, here's my newest chapter! I do know where this story is going, but this chapter was sort of a bridge chapter, and hence, a little more difficult to write. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting**

"This is fantastic!" Geru shouted, climbing part way up the railing at the bow of the ship. Iris laughed as Claire pulled the exuberant boy back down.

"I don't care if Water _is_ your element – you are not falling off the side of this boat," Claire told him. He stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

"Yes, Mother," he sneered, rolling his eyes. Claire glared at him sternly before chuckling herself.

The little family had quickly left Deningrad after packing their few belongings. Fearful of pursuit, they had hiked through the Evergreen Forest in the dead of night, hoping to avoid detection. After a couple of days of traveling in darkness, they arrived in Furni in the early morning. From there, they managed to buy three tickets for the ferry that would eventually take them to Tiberoa.

They instantly boarded the ferry, the _Princess Buttercup_, and hid in their cabin on board. Iris kept look out while the others slept – she did not notice the strange Wingly come on board himself, for which she was grateful.

Now they were three days out at sea, and thoroughly enjoying the freedom that the cruise provided them. Their meals were covered by the boat fare, and so all three ate heartily at mealtimes, enjoying the rich fare while it lasted.

Iris kept her eyes open, however. She felt uneasy, despite her newly-gained powers. The Wingly may not be on board, but she had the strongest feeling that they hadn't seen the last of him…

"I'm going to go check out the hot springs, Iris," Claire said, leading Geru through the busy marketplace in the port of Fueno. Iris nodded before waving at the retreating pair. It was the sixth day of their cruise, and they had docked at Fueno so that the ship could restock supplies. Meanwhile, Iris decided that she would restock their empty purse… and this busy marketplace was the perfect place to do so.

Iris picked her targets with care – a drunken sailor, a richly dressed gentleman, another women with several children. None noticed the sudden lightness in their pockets as Iris passed them by. Some of the other pickpockets that Iris had seen in Deningrad were so shoddy – they'd "accidentally" run into a target and wildly snatch at the purse before running off. Iris preferred to carefully watch a target and brush past like a shadow – a thief unseen is a thief never caught.

Of course, Fueno was providing some challenge to her skills. She was forced to go without her cloak here – Fueno was a remarkably warm port, due to the hot springs. Having lived in the perpetual cold of Deningrad, Iris felt slightly overheated. Walking around in nothing but her lightest winter clothes, Iris was more exposed – her movements had to be more carefully planned and executed to avoid detection. Of course, she reasoned, it also made the wallets much easier to find.

She parted the coinage from her latest catch and tossed the now-empty purse off the edge of the pier. Disposal of evidence equals no proof that this money belongs to anyone else. Iris sighed happily. People here were so stupid about their money that this was almost like stealing from toddlers.

Iris chose an empty alley and quickly estimated her catch. Hmmm, just enough to go shopping. She smiled to herself, and quickly left to patrol the busy square, hoping to make some surprise purchases before the others returned.

* * *

"Your Highness, are you sure you don't wish to return to the cabin?" a voice panted from beside Andres, Prince of Bale. Andres turned and smiled down at his squire, a blond-haired youth named Darrin.

"Are you tired already, Darrin? And I thought I told you to just call me Andres?" the taller man gently reminded him. Darrin blushed and stammered an apology. Andres laughed it away, brushing his long brown hair from his eyes. For being the son of the King of Bale, Andres was dressed plainly, trying to hide his identity in public. Only a trained eye could tell the richness of his garb, for all its lack of decoration. However, only a simpleton would mistake him for a commoner – perhaps it was his kingly air, the way he held his head high, or his willingness to look people in the eyes rather than shy away from confrontation. Of course, Andres didn't realize his posture gave his identity away, but the people about him treated him with great respect because of it.

"But Your Hig– I mean, Andres, you've been walking about all morning! Can't we go back to the ship now?" Darrin complained. Andres laughed again.

"Go back, by all means! I'll be all right on my own, Darrin," Andres told his squire. Darrin stood there, torn between duty and blisters. Andres waved him on, and Darrin shot off in the direction of the ship. Andres chuckled to himself as he continued to explore the city.

Fueno fascinated the prince – of course, anything new fascinated him. Andres was always eager to learn – he had just returned from the library at Deningrad, after spending weeks browsing among the thousands of books contain within. Andres sighed – so much knowledge to be had, so little time to acquire it.

Andres strolled through the town, back towards the port where his ship was docked. The marketplace was huge, the town having exploded in growth over the course of the last hundred years. Fueno was now a major trade town, having thrived since Andres' ancestor had helped free it from both a cursed ship and a misguided sea-dragon. Andres sighed. So much to live up to…

His thoughts were interrupted by something hitting him quite hard. Or rather, someone. Andres reached out automatically to catch the girl… correction, woman… who had run into him. His bright green eyes met her startled bluish-grey eyes, before he heard her gasp. Andres looked down to see the girl dart about, trying to pick up her scattered purchases. Andres quickly knelt and helped her, earning an approving glare from her.

"Clothing… and fruit?" he asked curiously as he helped her pick up the last of her scattered purchases. The woman hugged the packages to her tightly.

"They're gifts," she told him in her commanding voice. He blinked. She smirked at him. "Thank you for your help, and I'm sorry if I injured you," she said, before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. Andres just looked after her in shock, until he felt a pulsing sensation from his breast-pocket. He pulled out the glowing green stone, then stared after the woman again, thoughtfully. He smiled, knowing that they would meet again… and perhaps then he could get back his wallet which she had just so casually lifted from him.

* * *

Iris laughed to herself as she sat on the railing in the port bow of the docked ship, watching the milling crowds below. She was quite pleased with herself, having gotten presents for her family. And with having lifted one wallet that repaid her for all her purchases. She fingered the smooth leather of the purse, then opened it up yet again. She had already transferred the cash to her own purse, but she couldn't bring herself to throw this one away for some reason. The purse had not only contained a nice sum of money, but also a signet ring of some sort, gold etched with an emerald dragon. She knew it was foolish to keep such incriminating evidence, but something made her hold on to it.

"Hey, Iris!" she looked up to see Geru and Claire pushing through the crowds below. Iris waved, then giggled as they came nearer to the ship. She couldn't wait to see their faces…

A few minutes later, the small family was gathered in their small cabin below decks. Iris made sure that both were seated before she handed them each a plain, brown paper wrapped package. Geru tore into his with glee, while Claire eyed her curiously before slitting her own package open.

"Awesome, Iris!" Geru shouted, pulling out the new clothing within. Claire gasped as she opened her own package as well. Iris was quite pleased with their reactions, watching them like a very smug cat. She had scoured the markets until she found the perfect clothing for each of them. For Geru, she had purchased some light blue pants and a darker blue sleeveless tunic, along with some combat shoes and some finger-less gloves. For Claire, she had found some slacks and a short-sleeved tunic in a brilliant shade of violet, complemented by a red sash and hair ribbon. She had found some light combat shoes for her as well.

Geru jumped up, dancing around as he exclaimed over his new clothes. Claire reached over and hugged Iris, before sternly asking, "I hope you got something for yourself as well." Iris laughed, pulling out her own package. Claire smiled then, pushing Geru into the hall as she and Iris changed into their new clothes. Geru could be heard complaining outside, so Iris tossed him an apple from another hidden sack, which very effectively silenced him.

They let the munching boy back into the room as Claire tied her hair back with the red ribbon and as Iris laced up her new dancer's shoes. She had purchased for herself a tunic with long bell sleeves in a deep purple that looked almost black. A new black leather belt circled her waist above a short black skirt. Iris and Claire moved into the hallway as the boy quickly changed clothes, then the three headed upstairs to watch the ship leave port.

The three stood in the bow in their new clothing, watching the sun set as the boat pulled out of the harbor. Iris sighed, smiling at her surrogate family as they bickered good-naturedly between themselves. She shook her head, laughing at the 'mother hen' and 'chick', both of whom glared at her before joining in.

"We had better go get dinner before they stop serving," Claire told them, and the trio turned to head inside. Iris looked over the boat, and her eyes widened as she looked up towards a higher deck on the ship. The brown haired man from earlier in the day stood there, staring out at sea. She gulped as he turned his eyes to hers and merely smiled before disappearing into one of the doorways behind him.

"Iris, come on! Before Geru eats everything," Claire called.

"Hey!" Geru's voice called, and Iris smiled reluctantly before joining them inside.

* * *

**End Notes:** Personally, I couldn't resist that name for the ship… Queen Fury to the Princess Buttercup… I guess I should say I don't own _The Princess Bride_ either. And I'm sorry if Andres sounds like a sap right now – but he's Albert's and Emille's descendant, if you couldn't guess, and so I had to get the geekiness out of his system this chapter. He'll get better, I promise. 


	3. Flower Storm

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 03:** February 18, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I called Sony about that little problem of my name not being in the game booklet… and they had no idea who the Hell I was! The nerve of them… but, until I get this little problem straightened out, I still don't own LoD.

**Author's Notes:** All right, short chapter, but new people! Yea!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Flower Storm**

Iris, Claire, and Geru were among the first passengers to disembark from the Princess Buttercup as it docked in Donau. Iris had not yet told her family about the strange man she had stolen the purse from – she had not seen him since the day they had left Fueno. However, she did make sure that her family had a good head start on him as they entered the Flower City.

Claire smiled appreciatively at the scenery as they left the boat. Geru, on the other hand, wrinkled his nose as he stumbled up the winding stairs next to the dock.

"What's that smell?" he spat out in distaste.

Claire laughed. "That, my young friend, is the smell of millions of flowers."

Geru snorted. "Yuck."

Iris merely shook her head, pulling her family up the countless stone steps from the dock to the town above. She glanced back periodically, checking to make sure the coast was clear. She thought she saw a flash of green on one of the upper decks of the ship, but she couldn't be sure.

Claire forced the group to pause once they reached the top of the long staircase. The small family stared at the strange city around them. The buildings here were plainer than in Deningrad, built with smooth, white stone. However, the rather plain walls were crawling with flowers – flowers in huge planters and small pots, flowers ranging in size from large to small, flowers everywhere. The city was alive with color, thousands of different hues surrounding and even covering the houses before them.

Iris nudged the small group ahead, drinking in the strange mingled smells of hundreds of different floral varieties. Geru was making faces, gagging at the cloying stench. The small family walked through the city, pausing at the local tavern to buy some food and supplies. While Iris and Claire were occupied at the counter, Geru wandered about the tavern.

"Dalia, have you got that water yet?" an angry voice called from the kitchen.

"Just about, sir!" an eager voice called from outside. Geru walked to the doorway to look outside. He gasped in wonder. The courtyard's perimeter was lined with tiers of flower boxes, reaching high above his head, and holding a vast variety of both ornamental flowers and kitchen herbs. Just then, Geru noticed a slender blond girl, about his age, struggling to pull a heavy bucket full of water from the well at the centre of the small plaza.

"Here, let me help you with that," Geru said, walking over to pull the bucket up. The girl blushed.

"Th-thank you," she mumbled. Geru blushed as well as he stared into her sea-green eyes.

"Dalia! The water!" the angry voice called.

"Coming, sir!" Dalia cried, grabbing the bucket from Geru and running inside. She hurried too quickly, however, and tripped inside the doorway. The bucket toppled, spilling water everywhere. The girl, Dalia, gasped.

A large, pot-bellied sweaty man appeared, towering above the cowering girl. Geru ducked behind the well, watching.

"Dalia!" he roared, picking the girl up by the scruff of her uniform. She dangled in his grasp, trembling, her legs swinging uselessly. "How many times do I have to tell you! That's the third time this week!" he yelled.

"B-but sir, the bucket is too heavy –" the frightened girl stuttered.

"No excuses!" he bellowed, throwing her across the courtyard. She fell heavily, then struggled feebly to stand as the man marched across the stones towards her.

"Get away from her!" Geru shouted, running out and standing over the quivering girl. The man roared with laughter as he towered above the silver-haired youth.

"What are you going to do about it, runt?" he shouted, swinging a heavy fist at Geru.

Geru blocked the punch, barely, before kicking the man in the gut. The man fell back, shouting incoherently. Before the man could get up, Geru pulled out his Basher and smashed the huge flower boxes directly above him. Dirt and plants rained down on the man, burying him momentarily.

"Geru! What the –" Claire exclaimed from the doorway. Iris peered out from behind her.

"No time! Let's go!" Geru yelled, scooping up the smaller girl behind him and running for the alleyway as the pile of dirt began to stir. Iris grabbed Claire's arm and the two girls followed Geru out of the courtyard and into the streets of Donau.

A lone man, leaning against the wall across from the tavern, chuckled appreciatively as the four teenagers ran for the city gates.

* * *

"All right, Geru, now will you explain?" Claire asked as the four stopped just inside the barren gorge outside the city. Geru tried to explain the situation to his surrogate sisters as Iris stooped to check the nasty bump on Dalia's head.

"– And then he just attacked her, for not being able to carry the bucket! Even though he knew it was too heavy for her!" Geru exclaimed, his face reddened with anger. Both he and Claire looked to Dalia, who had her head bent so they could not see her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you had to get involved, sir," she mumbled. "But I… I should go back now. I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me do my work."

Geru looked at her, wide-eyed. "You can't go back! He could kill you!"

Iris had to lean forward to catch the girl's next words. "It wouldn't matter to anyone, anyway."

Iris put a gentle hand under the girl's chin and lifted her sea green eyes to meet Iris's own stormy blue ones.

"Yes, it would matter, to us. To Geru. To your parents, wherever they might be," Iris whispered. The girl's eyes welled with tears, and Iris pulled her into a light hug. The girl cried on her shoulder.

"My parents… are dead," the girl sobbed. "They've been gone… a long time. I can… barely remember them…" Iris held her close as she continued to cry.

"You're coming with us," Claire announced suddenly, and the girl gulped, looking up with wide eyes.

"You – you mean it?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course! We're orphans too!" Geru announced, jumping up and throwing his hands behind his head, stretching. The girl sniffed, before smiling tentatively.

"I'm Dalia," she whispered shyly as the other two girls smiled down at her.

"I'm Iris, that's Claire, and that doofus is Geru," Iris smiled widely, as Geru blushed and stammered insults at his laughing friends. She and Claire helped the younger girl to her feet.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, the capitol of Fletz should be just beyond this gorge," Claire muttered thoughtfully.

"Then might we join you?" a deep voice asked from behind the small party. Dalia gasped and ducked behind Geru, who tried to mask his own surprise as he proudly stood to protect her. Iris's eyes widened as she recognized one of the new strangers.

"Sure," Claire said cheerfully, looking to her growing family for confirmation.

"Thank you," the brown haired man said, smiling. "I'm Andres, and this is Darrin," he said, gesturing to the blond haired man beside him. Darrin nodded politely before walking to the front of the group, leading the way through the gorge. Claire and the others began to follow. Andres smirked at Iris as he passed her, and she gulped visibly. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, young love… I'll admit it, the whole help-the-girl-with-the-heavy-bucket scene was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin, when Yahiko helps Tsubame. I thought it was cute! Kawaii! 


	4. Battle Dance

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 04:** March 4, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** The nerve of Sony! Claiming I don't own Legend of Dragoon! Hmph, I do too – I've got it right here in front me, all 4 discs, thank-you-very-much.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Battle Dance**

It was a weary party that finally stopped to make camp on the edge of the Barrens near sunset. The afternoon had been long, but certainly not boring. Iris had been on tenterhooks, wary of Andres and his possible intentions – a situation that seemed to cause the curious brown-haired man much amusement. Whenever she caught his eye accidentally, the man would just smile that knowing smile, causing her to blush and look away.

Part way through the gorge, the party was attacked by a band of Scorpions and Arrow-Shooters. Andres proved himself to be a very capable warrior, fighting with a partisan alongside Iris and Claire. Geru and Darrin stood back together, defending Dalia from any creatures that might have made it through the older warriors' defenses.

Speaking of Geru, Darrin and Dalia, Iris had a small headache forming from their antics. Well, from the boys. Dalia was shy and soft-spoken, but she looked genuinely happy to be a member of the rag-tag family. A few good meals, and perhaps a heavy staff to defend herself from her admirers, and she would fit right in.

Geru and Darrin, on the other hand, liked to bicker. A lot. Iris could tell that Geru was more than a bit infatuated with their new female traveling companion, but she wasn't sure if Darrin was merely a flirt or a tease. The typical cycle for the three was as followed: Geru would fawn over Dalia, trying to alternately impress her or comfort her. Darrin would step in and make some cutting remark, causing Geru to fume. While Geru fumed, Darrin would take this opportunity to talk with Dalia himself. Geru, realizing what was going on, would start to bicker with Darrin, with Dalia finally breaking them up and trying to coax Geru back into a good mood. Wash, Rinse, Repeat, all afternoon long.

Iris sighed with relief when the party finally stopped to made camp. Darrin and Geru (giving each other suspicious and evil glares) were forced to go look for firewood, under the threat that they had both better return, together and still alive and loaded down with kindling. Iris volunteered to take Dalia to look for fresh water, wary to be left alone with the ever-smirking Andres. The two girls left him with Claire at the campsite, wandering off to try to find some oasis in this barren gorge.

"Man, I have a headache," Iris complained as they rounded a curve. Dalia looked at her sympathetically, but Iris cracked a grin. "I thought your admirers would never shut up!" Dalia blushed as Iris chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, I think its sweet. Well, I would think it was sweeter if they'd be a little less vocal about it."

Dalia smiled at Iris shyly, then looked around the area they were walking in. "Do you think we'll find water here?" she asked dubiously.

Iris smiled wryly. "I hope so, but I'm not exactly holding my breath." The two girls walked deeper into the gorge for another ten minutes, without any sign of water.

"Shhh, what's that?" Dalia said, stopping the older woman. Iris cocked her ears, then smiled.

"I think you found it, Dalia!" she exclaimed, tugging the younger girl up the steep ledge and into a small gully. A small spring trickled out of the rocks, forming a very small, quiet pool. A lone frilled lizard scurried away at their approach.

Iris and Dalia both knelt, filling their flasks from the bubbling spring. "There," Dalia said, "This should be more than we'll need to make it to Fletz."

A cold voice chuckled behind them. Iris jumped to her feet, pushing Dalia behind her as she turned to face the newcomer.

"You again," Iris snarled at the man. The Wingly grinned, baring his teeth. He was leaning against a boulder at the side of the gully, his arms crossed as he stared at the two girls. This time he wore black leather leggings with a sleeveless black tunic, embroidered in silver. His sword hung loosely at his side.

"Yes, I have come for what you stole from me," he replied evenly.

Iris smirked. "I'm afraid that this time, it won't be so easy," she told him with a confidence she didn't fully feel. "Dalia, go back to the camp," she whispered to the other girl.

"But –"

"Just go!" Iris pushed her. The Wingly watched the girl run, not bothering to stop her.

"This is our fight," Iris told him, drawing her blade.

"True." The Wingly drew his sword of flames. "I will win them back."

"I don't think the stones _want_ to be won back," Iris said, channeling her energy through the dark-coloured stone. Black energy crackled about her before coalescing into wings at her back and magical armor. The Wingly merely raised one eyebrow.

"So, you've been recognized by the Dark Dragoon Spirit. It makes no difference," he told her, wings of light appearing on his own shoulders. "Let's take this battle to the skies!"

The two opponents darted into the air, the Wingly swinging at her with the blade of flames. It barely missed Iris as she winged behind a rocky outcrop, avoiding him. However, the Wingly, undaunted, hurled a ball of pure energy at the rocks, causing them to explode, throwing Iris to the ground. She rose to her feet, then took to the skies again, racing with her rapier to where the Wingly hovered, waiting.

She swiped at him with her blade, but he merely dodged her attacks before sending another blast of energy towards her. She dodged it in time, and another outcrop shattered behind her. She flew towards the Wingly again, snarling, but this time he stayed still. Iris realized, too late, that it was a trap as he loosed another bolt of energy directly towards her…

A gust of strong wind pulled her out of harm's way, and Iris vaguely heard the explosion near the ground. Dazed, she looked up into green eyes, realizing belatedly that normal gusts of wind don't have arms to pull with. Then her eyes widened as she realized that Andres was flying beside her in the sky, holding her steady with one arm.

Andres glared at the Wingly, the javelin in his other hand ready to block another attack. The Wingly stared back, bemused, as the two Dragoons were joined by Claire and Geru mid-air, Geru armed with his Basher, Claire ready to throw her lightning-swift punches.

"So, the Dragoons are emerging yet again… Interesting," the Wingly sneered. "It seems that Gloriana is once again calling forth its Champions to defend itself… until we meet again, girl," he snarled, disappearing in a flash of silver light.

Claire flew over and grabbed Iris' other arm. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Andres back-winged as a bright blue streak – Geru – raced towards Iris and glomped her, almost knocking them both out of the sky. Iris laughed as she steadied herself and her 'brother'.

"I'm all right, Geru!"

"That was that guy from Deningrad, wasn't it!" the silvery-blue-haired boy exclaimed. Claire frowned.

"You were right, Iris. He did follow us for those stones…" Claire trailed off, looking towards Andres, who was staring thoughtfully into the distance. He looked towards the other Dragoons.

"We should get back to camp and check on the others," he said simply, flying over the ridge. The others followed him back to the camp, where a teary-eyed Dalia was being comforted by Darrin. The girl jumped up as the four landed in the clearing, running over to hug Iris.

"I was so worried," she sobbed, clinging to the older girl. Iris hugged her.

"I'm all right," she chuckled, lifting Dalia's face to look her in the eyes. "I'm all right," she reassured her again.

"What did the man want?" Darrin asked boldly, while Andres, who had since transformed back to normal, fiddled with his knapsack.

Iris paused. "He wanted my Dragoon Spirit," she said, truthfully.

"But how did he know about it?" Darrin continued, sensing her reluctance.

Iris opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"I think we had better get moving," Andres said. "Fletz is only a few hours away – we'll be less vulnerable in the city," he said, throwing his belongings over his shoulder, walking into the growing shadows as night fell around them. Claire nodded into agreement, and the other party members grabbed their own belongings, hurrying to catch up with the quiet man.

* * *

"You went too easy on them," a cloaked figure stated, not looking up from the fire she was stoking as a tall Wingly emerged from the darkness.

"I was testing them," he stated nonchalantly, seating himself on a rock just outside the fire's glow. His eyes were like ice as he stared hard at the woman. "Besides, I didn't see you rushing to fight four Dragoons."

The woman looked up, eyes glittering under her hood. "You should've killed them, Seraph," she hissed, "It would make one less stone in our path."

"No, I could not. The Master needs them," Seraph spat out. "Or one of them, in any case."

The woman smiled cruelly. "Well, the others will make good sport for us," she said, licking her lips in anticipation. Seraph almost shivered.

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, so the villain has a name now! Actually, he's had it all along, I just didn't reveal it until now… but I'll stop being technical. I hope to give Dalia a personality soon… meh. She's just still shy and a little traumatized, it is still her first afternoon of freedom after all. 


	5. Late Night Conversations

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 05:** March 19, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Legend of Dragoon… sniffle. If you don't mind, I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now…

**Author's Note:** All righty! I've been laboring away on my slowly dying laptop all week (well, maybe an hour or two scattered here and there throughout the week) to bring you this chapter! Read, peoples! Yeah!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Late-Night Conversations**

Iris sighed. The group had reached Fletz at a little past midnight, booking two rooms in the celestial-themed hotel. Andres had spoken barely a word during their four-hour journey, just staring thoughtfully ahead as they trudged on. Iris, Claire and Geru had stumbled forward in a weary daze, having been awake since before dawn. It seemed like Donau and the ferry had been several weeks ago, not merely that morning. Darrin and Dalia had fared better, but not much.

Now it was… 2:30 in the morning, according to the hall clock, and Iris still couldn't sleep. There were just too many thoughts tumbling about her head for rest to come to her. She tiptoed into the hallway, closing the door quietly so as not to disturb Claire and Dalia. This was the first time the two 'sisters' had not shared a room with Geru, and while Claire found the absence of his snores refreshing, Iris was too worked up to truly appreciate it.

Iris yawned as she trudged down the stairs, nearly choking on it as she noticed a familiar figure contemplating the fire in lobby. Andres looked up from his chair, smiling as she spluttered for breath.

"You couldn't sleep either, I take it?" he asked softly. Iris nodded, walking towards the front door. She paused, looking back at him guiltily.

"Here, I believe this is yours," she said, tossing him the purse she had stolen a week before. She had restored his money to the bag, trying to alleviate her guilt. She turned quickly and was halfway across the threshold before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Won't you join me? I doubt the city is that safe at night," he said gently, the purse dangling from his other hand as his eyes watched her curiously. She nodded, albeit jerkily, and flopped down in a leather chair opposite the one he had been occupying. Andres seated himself more gracefully, alternating his gaze between the fire and the tense, wary ball of muscle that was Iris. She herself stared into the flames, mesmerized.

Andres finally cleared his throat, earning him a brief glance. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Why what," Iris repeated, her eyes shifting back to the dancing flames.

"Well, for starters, why did you steal this?" Andres asked, holding up the purse in his hand.

Iris snorted defiantly. "I'm a pickpocket – its what I _do_."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why did you give it back then?"

Iris hesitated. "Because its one thing to rob a stranger – its an entirely different matter to rob someone you've been traveling with."

Andres nodded knowingly. "Ah, thieves' honor."

She looked at him and frowned. "Not really. And what would you know about it anyway? You don't exactly seem like you're a member of the thieves' guild yourself." The hackles were beginning to rise.

Andres chuckled, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not trying to disparage you, I'm merely stating that there is honor among thieves. I meant no disrespect."

Iris 'humphed' at that observation, returning her glare to the flames before her. Andres studied her face thoughtfully.

"So, is this the way you and the others earn your keep?"

She glared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem like an intelligent woman, as do your other companions. Surely there must have been other, more honourable ways of earning money in your homeland?"

The question had been gentle, but it raised her hackles nonetheless.

"I happen to like pick-pocketing! You have a problem with that!" she glared at him, temper flaring.

"So you enjoy taking what is not rightfully yours?" Andres asked, green eyes narrowing.

Iris glared back. "I'm not proud of it… but I am good at it. It's a way of life."

"A job is a way of life as well…"

"What would you know! Deningrad isn't exactly overflowing with job prospects, you know. Most people there would sooner freeze to death than trust an orphaned street rat with their business! And I'm sure the other methods of 'earning' money there are not exactly what you would deem 'respectable' or 'safe'. I'd rather steal than stand on a corner all night, selling my body for someone else's spare change!" Iris shouted, her storm-coloured eyes glowering at him. She quickly strode out into the night, slamming the door to the inn behind her.

Andres stared at the entryway, aghast, before turning to the sound of footsteps behind him. Claire stood there, her eyes focused on the door, before she turned and smiled at him half-heartedly.

"I think half the inn is now awake, thanks to you two."

Andres swallowed. "I didn't mean to upset her, but I don't understand how a group of young people as intelligent as you three seem to be would be forced to steal for a living."

Claire sighed. "No one in Deningrad trusts 'street rats' enough to hire them into decent professions. The social circles there are very distinct, and if you are born or forced by Fate into the lowest caste, there is no escape for you."

Andres looked at her questioningly. "How did you three end up on the streets? You all seem far too intelligent to belong to the lower circles."

Claire paused, staring out into the darkness beyond the empty doorframe before she answered him. "I met Iris and Geru only a few years ago. I had left my homeland to see the world. By the time I got to Deningrad, I had had every penny to my name stolen from me – and no, not by Iris," she chuckled, facing Andres. "Iris and Geru helped me, a total stranger, and took me in off the streets. I cooked and cleaned for our ramshackle home, and although I didn't approve of pick-pocketing either, I never complained."

"Why not?" Andres asked curiously.

"Because I knew how much Iris hated it, too. She remained a thief out of love for Geru, and later, myself. You see, she had rescued Geru from the streets after his parents were killed, sacrificing her own desire to leave the city to take care of him. By the time I came along, she was saving up again – this time, so that they both could escape. Unquestioningly, she took me in and began to save funds for myself as well. She wanted the three of us to have a better life somewhere, to escape the confines of that snow-bound city. Don't judge her too harshly, Andres. Iris isn't one to admit how she feels, but you can see it in her eyes. She's not proud of what she does, she steals because it has always been the only way known to her."

Claire sighed again, pondering how much more she should say. "Geru has known her the longest, yet neither Geru nor myself know what Iris has been through. I know her parents died when she was very young, and she was taken in by a… well, very ill-reputed thief and beggar after that. I won't go into detail, but from what I heard, he was not one to be trusted around women." Claire looked at Andres meaningfully. Andres' eyes widened, and Claire continued.

"I know she escaped his clutches when she was still very young, so I doubt he did anything to her, but there's no telling what she saw while she was working for him. From what Geru told me, she was living on the streets alone, stealing only enough to keep herself alive, until he met her. They formed a proper home, and she took care of him, protected him. And although Geru wanted to become a pickpocket as well, she never allowed him to learn the full tricks of her trade. She always wanted him to focus on the education that I provided for him, rather than lower himself to the thievery she was accustomed to," Claire concluded, smiling sadly at Andres as she turned towards the staircase once again.

"Don't judge her too harshly, Andres… she's led a tougher life than any of us have known." Claire trudged up the stairs, back into the darkness.

Andres stared into the fire a while longer, Claire's final words echoing through his thoughts. Rising, he shrugged his shoulders, then walked out into the night.

* * *

Iris stormed through the streets towards the market square just outside the front gates of the castle. She found a ladder tucked away at the side of the square and climbed it, reaching a small platform with a telescope. The platform was for viewing the castle, but instead, she sat on the wall, her back to the market square below, and stared off into the heavens.

She hadn't really meant to blow up at Andres, but he had obviously been raised in a well-to-do sort of life. Try as he might, he just _couldn't _understand the hardships that some people had to face. Iris leaned her head on her knees, staring at the stars above. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything worthwhile about her parents – barren memories, vague glimpses scattered throughout her memory, but nothing substantial, nothing worthwhile. They had died when she was so very young, she couldn't even feel any sorrow for their loss.

And her life after their death was not something she truly cared to remember. Despair, hunger, disgust, and always, bitter freezing cold just about summed it up. Until she met Geru. Her forehead furrowed as she thought hard – had she ever laughed before she met Geru? She didn't think she had.

Iris was not sure how long she sat there with only the stars as company, memories flashing through her mind with wild abandon. But, eventually, the sound of someone climbing the rungs of the ladder behind her caused her to tense up, her hand on the hilt of her rapier.

"Iris," a soft voice called, and Iris sighed in weary resignation as Andres hauled himself up onto the wall beside her.

"What now?" she asked roughly, dropping her chin to rest on her kneecaps while her eyes never left the stars above.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," Andres began after a pause. Iris tilted her head to look at him, her eyes meeting his serious green ones. The taller man cleared his throat before continuing.

"I was too quick to judge you, and I apologize for that. My homeland is not as segregated as Deningrad seems to be. I was raised in a pleasant home, the son of a well-to-do family. Because of that, I am sometimes blinded to the hardships that others have been forced to live with." Iris' eyes widened as his words eerily echoed her previous thoughts. "Please, forgive me for my ignorance. I would like for us to be friends."

Iris stared at him a moment longer, before sighing silently to herself. "I accept your apology," she stated. She watched as he allowed himself a small, relieved smile. She smirked at him. "Were you afraid I was going to push you off the wall?" she asked with an evil grin.

Andres laughed, a nice, deep chuckle. "Not at all! I was afraid you'd stab me first, then push me off!"

Iris chuckled softly to herself. "You're probably right," she said. She stood up on the wall, stretching before she turned to face him once again.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the hotel and try to get some rest before we set out tomorrow," she told him before she turned and began the descent down the ladder. Andres soon joined her at the bottom, and the two set off across the market square. However, they didn't make it very far…

Iris grabbed Andres' arm as they reached the edge of the square. A cloaked figure stood there, silently watching the pair as they hesitated at the edge of the market stalls. Iris' hand flew to her rapier as the figure quickly moved forward.

"Prince Andres, it is you!" the figure cried, running forward and pulling the startled Prince into a hug. The hood fell back to reveal the pretty face of young woman with a head of shining blond hair.

"P-Princess Adele?" Andres stuttered, his eyes looking up to meet Iris' very wide, stormy eyes over the young lady's shoulder.

"_Prince_ Andres?" Iris whispered to herself in shock.

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah, cliffie of Doom. What's gonna happen! Man, I'm evil. You thought that was going to be some villain, didn't ya? (snickers) I had originally planned to end with the Claire's little spiel, but then I thought this would be better… and longer. I've been on quite the writing tear this week – most of my chapters that I posted today are much longer than I had planned. 


	6. At the Palace

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 06:** April 9, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** Copyrights schmopyrights, I don't own nuthin'.

* * *

**Chapter Six: At the Palace**

It was a few hours later, and the early morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the dining hall in the Royal Palace of Fletz. Andres sighed, looking around at his companions resignedly. Iris leaned against the table picking at her food, her face a smooth mask. She had barely spoken to him since the encounter with Adele in the Fletz marketplace. Claire sat next to her, looking thoughtful, while Geru's face shone with excitement. Dalia was wide-eyed, looking about her in fascination, while Darrin merely looked bored.

"Its so wonderful having you back in Fletz, Prince Andres, and welcome to your companions as well," Princess Adele gushed, smiling merrily at the others. Her smile faltered slightly as she encountered Iris' stony indifference, but she quickly hitched it back into place. "Do tell me, how did you meet such an interesting group of people?"

"We were all passengers aboard the ferry to Donau, and happened to be traveling in the same direction," Andres answered smoothly. Some of the others gave him odd looks, but he ignored them.

"How nice," Adele beamed. "Do tell me, how was your stay in Deningrad?" she asked, leaning forward.

Andres smiled wistfully. "The library there was outstanding," he commented.

Darrin snorted. "The Librarian had to practically force him out every night. You know how he gets – with his nose stuck in a book, he's dead to the world."

Adele laughed merrily. "Naturally! Andres has always been so intent on furthering his education!"

"Unlike you, sister," a blond man said, entering the room.

"Now, Josef, stop teasing me," Adele pouted as her older brother chuckled.

"Andres, good to see you again. Tell me, are you responsible for all the dead scorpions my troops found in the Barrens?" Josef asked.

Andres cleared his throat. "Actually, my companions did more than I."

Darrin chuckled. "An Arrow-Shooter almost speared him. Iris had to run in and rescue him."

"Iris?" Josef repeated questioningly. Andres coughed.

"Pardon me, let me introduce my companions to you," he said. He introduced each of his friends in turn.

"A female warrior? How… interesting," Adele murmured. Then she smiled brightly. "I'm so happy that you managed to save Andres, it was really quite brave of you."

Iris briefly looked up from toying with her food. "I was only too glad to be of service to his Highness," she stated carefully. She then stood up suddenly, startling the others at the table. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highnesses," she bowed slightly to Adele and Josef, "I believe I need some air," she stated, turning quickly and walking out of the dining hall before anyone could speak.

"If you'll excuse me as well, I think I'll go see if she's feeling all right – we journeyed quite far yesterday, and I'm afraid she didn't get much rest last night," Claire announced as she stood up, smiling apologetically before leaving the hall.

* * *

Iris stood on the balcony, her knuckles white from her fierce grip on the railing. _'Breathe,'_ she told herself, _'Just _breathe_.'_

"So, what was that all about?" Claire asked, leaning against the railing next to her. Iris sent her a ghost of a bright smile.

"What was what about?" she returned deftly.

"Oh no, you're not throwing me off this time. Out with it," Claire told her firmly, forcing the other girl to sit down on the balcony floor beside her. Iris stared out at the ocean for a few moments, trying to come up with a coherent statement.

"She gives me a toothache," she muttered somewhat resentfully.

"Who, the Princess?" Claire whispered, a smirk plastered on her face. Iris nodded. "Well, she is rather sweet and… gushing, isn't she?"

"You can say that again," Iris muttered. "If she's not on about how wonderful everything is, she's fawning over… everyone, talking about how this is so sweet and that is so nice. Its irritating."

Claire had a glint in her eye. "Are you sure its nothing more than that?" she asked innocently.

Iris eyed Claire suspiciously before answering. "She's just so… fake. I mean, Dalia is sweet and nice, but its genuine, y'know what I mean? If Adele would show a hint of something besides that so-wonderful-sweetness, I might like her better. But she's very careful about hiding behind that terrific little _princess_ mask."

Claire smirked, and Iris eyed her with growing suspicion. "I'm not jealous, Claire," she warned the older girl.

"I didn't say anything," Claire chuckled. Iris glowered at her, standing up once again.

"There's nothing to _be_ jealous about anyway," she said roughly, dusting imaginary dirt from her clothes as she stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the Inn to pack my things up for when we do leave."

That said, she left the balcony and her far-too-wise adopted sister.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the rest of the party had joined Iris back at the inn. Claire had shaken her awake upon her arrival, and then turned to finish gathering her own things. Dalia bounced onto the bed next to the groggy girl.

"Look, Iris, look!" she said happily, holding a long spear out for the older girl's approval. "Geru and Darrin took me to the training hall in the palace, and King Josef said that since I was a natural with this, that I could keep it! Even Andres said he would help train me with it." She was practically squealing with delight.

"That's nice," Iris yawned. Noticing the slight falling of Dalia's expression, she put more effort into it. "Its really great that you're now going to fight along side us. If you'd like, I'll help train you as well – you need to learn how to fight against all sorts of different weapons," she finished. Dalia beamed.

"That would be great, Iris, I'd love to learn from you!"

"And I would be honoured to teach you," Iris stated, giving the girl a hug around her shoulders. "Let's run to town real quick, shall we?" she asked, rising to her feet.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the two girls returned, Dalia sporting a new knapsack of her own. Iris had a faint smile on her face as she listened to the other girl's happy chatter. She mused to herself at how a couple new changes of clothes could make the younger girl so happy. Then she smiled, sincerely, happy that the over-worked girl was now living life as she should.

The smile dropped, however, as they returned to the Inn to find not only their companions, but the King and Princess awaiting them as well.

"Oi, Iris, your stuff," Geru called, flinging her knapsack at her. Iris caught it deftly, throwing it over her shoulder with a neat flick of her wrist.

"Geru, don't throw things inside," Claire chided.

Josef smiled warmly at the two girls. "We came to wish you all a safe journey," he said, taking Iris' and Dalia's hands in turn and brushing his lips across the back of them. Iris awarded him a cool smile, while Dalia turned bright pink.

"Its so sad that we must part again, Prince Andres, but I do hope that you'll return soon," Adele smiled at him. Andres bowed politely at her request, but made no comment.

"Farewell, friends, may your journey be safe and prosperous," Josef said formally, then grinned.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Claire smiled, and the six companions, raising their hands in farewell, left the Inn for the road to Serdio.

* * *

**End Notes:** What're you still doing here? Shoo! Go read the next chapter, silly! 


	7. The Commercial City

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 07:** April 9, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada yada, you know it as well as I do.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Commercial City**

"So, Andres, where exactly are we headed?" Dalia asked as she skipped along the road next to Geru and Darrin.

"Our first stop is Lohan. It's a trade city on the edge of Southern Serdio," Andres told her, smiling. His eyes glanced at Iris curiously, who marched at the rear of the group, her face expressionless. He sighed inwardly, turning his eyes back to the road.

"So, Dalia, are you ready for your first lesson tonight?" Geru teased.

"Yup! Andres and Iris both promised to train me," the once-shy girl exclaimed. Andres smiled at her happiness.

"I think Geru could use a little training as well," came Iris' calm voice. Andres turned as he heard a scuffling noise behind him. His eyes twinkled as he took in Geru's red face and ruffled hair.

"I'm not a kid, Iris," the Wingly boy pouted.

"Oh, Geru, you'll always be a little boy to me," Iris smirked while Claire scolded them.

"Kids, enough," she said. Geru and Iris glanced at each other, briefly, before pouncing on their older foster sister.

"Don't… make me… hurt you!" Claire gasped between laughs as the three siblings scuffled. Dalia laughed merrily from the sidelines as Darrin merely rolled his eyes. Andres added his laughter as the group once again moved forward.

* * *

About a week later, the group paused before the gates of Lohan. The week had been spent traveling and training along the deep mountain pass that ran between Fletz and Serdio. Every morning before they broke camp, Andres would train Dalia in the use of pole weaponry. Every night, Iris would train Dalia in ways of fighting against other types of weaponry. Geru had benefited from some training as well, developing new attacks with his Basher.

Now, at midday, the group walked slowly into the bustle of the Commercial City, drinking in the sights and smells of the trade city. "We might as well check into the Inn first," Andres said, veering to the left of the crowds towards a wooden staircase. He lead the group into the upper reaches of the city and across many swinging platforms that criss-crossed over the bustling streets below. They finally reached the Inn, checking into two rooms. After they had stowed their things, the group split up to wander about the city.

Iris found the weapon shop with ease, browsing about the forge and admiring the weapons contained therein. She sighed wistfully, admiring the armor that covered the far wall. She ran her hand over the smooth black metal of one particular piece before sighing and leaving the shop.

Dalia had drug the two boys off towards the games, and Claire had vanished in the general direction of the Items shop. Andres had gone off to some specialty shop, to 'pick up yet another book,' as Darrin had so snidely put it. Iris walked through the streets, smiling slightly as her keen eyes noticed the pick-pockets at work. Her smile faded slightly as she noticed Andres walking towards her. He had not caught sight of her yet, and Iris started to melt into the crowd as she noticed a child brush past him. Andres looked up as Iris reached out and caught the kid deftly, pulling Andres' wallet from the child's pocket and tossing it back to him.

"Haven't I taught you anything, Your Highness?" she frowned at him, then loosed the wide-eyed kid, who quickly disappeared into the crowds.

Andres winced. "Please don't call me that," he said, brushing through the crowds to stand beside her.

"Well, its part of your name, isn't it?" Iris asked, looking up at him.

Sighing, he grabbed her wrist, lightly enough that she could pull away if she so wished. "Let's go somewhere else to talk," he muttered, leading her through the crowds towards a pub. He led her through the shadowy room to a booth at the back, ordering two light fruity drinks as he passed the bar.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my true identity," Andres started after they had been served, "But I wanted to be treated as your equal, as your companion, and not as some type of superior."

"Must be tough, not trusting people," Iris stated calmly, sipping her drink. "I wouldn't have treated you any differently. None of us would have."

"I know that, now. But its not a common reaction that I get from people," Andres sighed.

"Well, think of it this way – people are always nice to someone who can order their execution in a heartbeat," Iris stated mildly, a smirk playing about her lips.

Andres laughed. "My family hasn't ordered an execution of any sort in over a hundred years."

"Well, that speaks very highly of them, then," she said demurely, a slight grin on her face. They continued to chat quietly as they finished their drinks, then emerged once again into the bright streets outside.

"Where to now?" Iris asked, shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine.

"Well, you'd never live it down if you tell people that you've been to Lohan and not visited the games arena," Andres stated matter-of-factly. "We wouldn't want you to be humiliated, now would we?" he asked, looping her arm through his and leading her down the busy streets.

"I imagine not," she chuckled.

* * *

The six companions regrouped at the Inn that night, weary but content. Darrin was the last to join them, his face grim.

"Andres, sir, this missive just came from your father," he said, handing the sealed document to the Prince as he lounged about the Inn's common room, talking with Geru and Dalia. Iris looked up from her conversation with Claire, watching as Andres' face changed from an expression of bemusement to concern.

"Tell the messenger we'll head out tomorrow," he told Darrin, who nodded and left. Turning to the others, he addressed them. "Apparently, there has been some trouble with a kingdom to the east of Serdio. My father wishes for me to travel to our strongholds in the Feyrbrand Forest, just north of here, to recruit troops to help fortify Seles and our Eastern lines. If you'd like to stay here…"

"Don't be dense, of course we'll go with you," Iris told him, the others nodding in agreement. "We can contact your troops, then continue eastwards to reinforce the small towns until the new recruits arrive."

Andres smiled widely. "Thank you all. Well," he said, rising from his seat, "We had better get some sleep – we'll need to set out early tomorrow morning to reach the Feyrbrand stronghold."

* * *

**End Notes:** Y'know, I was surprised that these two chapters gave me the most trouble – well, next to that duel in DWG. That was the worst. But usually CoD comes to me really easily… and HitSR and HLH were a breeze this time. I think I'm in a Harry Potter mode, though, so that explains HitSR… not so sure about where HLH-ease came from. 


	8. Sidetracked

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 08:** April 24, 2004  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, if I owned the game, Rose would've lived in the end. Hell, everyone would've lived – Lavitz, Rose, Zieg… Well, maybe not Melbu Frahma…

**Author's Note:** All righty, next chapter! They're heading into the "Dragon's Nest" forest from the game – I renamed it because I figure, hey, after 100 years the toxins would've faded out, and "Dragon's Nest" was rather silly. Anywho, I'm going to try to keep updating this regularly, but I might slow down once I start inventing territories… If you look at the complete world map from the game, the entire right side of the map fades away into uncharted territory… Hence, we'll be going there soon!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sidetracked**

Andres chuckled as he watched a groggy Geru join the others in the Inn's lobby early the next morning.

"Wh-h-hat time is it?" Geru yawned. Darrin rolled his eyes while Dalia chuckled sleepily. Iris reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Time we got going," she told him as he swatted her hand away indignantly.

The party finished gathering their supplies and walked through the misty town. Shop owners were busy about them, setting out wares and opening storefronts for the new day's business. No one bothered the party as they walked through the merchant town, leaving through the front gates quietly.

Once outside the city, the group picked up their pace, marching over the windy plains towards the distant mountains to the north. By early afternoon, the party reached the borders of the Feyrbrand Forest.

"So, where to from here, Andres?" Claire asked as they took a short break under the shade of the tree on the forest's edge.

Andres took a quick swig from his canteen before answering. "The Tenth Stronghold is the main fortress here – it was built over a natural spring on the northern edge of the woods. It was originally founded to protect the south from dangerous creatures that live in the mountains. The Seventh Stronghold and the city of Hoax perform the same task in the North."

Darrin looked over at Claire. "We probably won't reach there until late this evening. If all goes well, we should be able to leave again in the morning with a new batch of troops for Seles."

"Where is Seles?" Iris asked.

"Its on the Eastern border of the kingdom of Basil. It was nearly destroyed a hundred years ago in the Sandoran war, so it still remains a fairly small village. Its guarded by the Fifth stronghold, but even that is not enough to defend it should this eastern kingdom attack," Andres answered, his brow creased with concern.

"What's the deal with the eastern kingdom? What's their problem?" Geru muttered.

"The eastern kingdom of Ragnor is mainly composed of nomadic tribes," Andres answered matter-of-factly. "They seem to have come under new leadership in the last decade or so. Before that, they were divided into several sub-groups, and were fairly peaceful. This new leader has managed to unite them somehow, and they've become hostile. They began with small raids on the eastern borders, but the raids have been slowly increasing in size. Our intelligence tells us that quite soon they plan to mobilize all their warriors against us, unless we do something to stop them first," Andres finished.

"Well, we'll stop them, don't worry about that. We are the Dragoons, after all," Iris told him, patting his arm consolingly. Andres smiled as the others agreed.

"Thank you. All of you," he addressed his companions as they picked up their belongings to continue north.

The party entered the forest, marching along the well-trodden paths to the northern fortress. About mid-afternoon, the party halted at a crossroads.

"Where does that path go?" Dalia asked, staring down a barely discernable tract that veered west through the trees.

"That path leads to Shirley's Temple," Darrin answered in a bored tone. "Shirley was the original Dragoon of Light. No one's sure when her temple was founded here, but some people still go there to be healed of serious diseases."

"Does it work?" Dalia asked, interested.

Andres chuckled. "For some. But the journey is long enough that most people only use it as a last resort."

Iris glanced down the path, then gasped as she felt her Dragoon Spirit resonate.

"What the –" Geru broke off as his spirit resonated as well.

"There must be a Dragoon Spirit down there," Claire said excitedly.

"Well, too bad. We have no time to chase after rocks," Darrin muttered. Andres frowned at him.

"Its true that we're running out of time, but we should pursue this as well. Any ideas?"

Iris shrugged. "Why don't we split up? Andres, you must go to the fort, you need to talk to the troops. Darrin could lead some of us to the Temple, and we could check to see if there is a spirit there. It could be of great help to us in this coming battle."

"Agreed. I'll go with Andres to the fort. Dalia, why don't you come with us?" Claire answered.

Dalia smiled sheepishly. "If its all right, I'd rather go see the Temple," she replied.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for her, Claire," Geru answered proudly. Darrin snorted.

"If we're going to go, let's just do it already," he grumbled, walking down the overgrown trail.

Iris laughed. "We'll try to catch up with you two tonight," she said, and waved to Andres and Claire as she, Geru and Dalia followed the grumbling squire through the underbrush.

* * *

A few hours later, the four teenagers stopped on the edge of a lake, staring at the temple resting across the waters. Although the temple complex was ancient and crumbling, its white stonework still gleamed like a star against the emerald greenery of the forest. Moss and trailing creepers covered some areas of the decaying building, but overall, it still radiated an aura of serene beauty.

Dalia giggled as she jumped onto one of the partially submerged stones that led to the entrance. "Be careful guys, it's a little slippery!" she shouted, jumping from rock to rock towards the structure. Geru followed her quickly, along with a bemused Iris and grumpy Darrin.

Dalia waited for the party at the front gates. "Look! A statue of a dragon!" she said, pointing up above the gateway. Iris felt the Dark Dragoon Spirit resonate as she looked up at it.

"We must be getting close," Geru answered seriously. He pulled out his Basher, holding it ready. "Just in case," he replied as Iris looked at him questioningly.

Darrin strung his bow nearby. "We shouldn't have any trouble – the Basil knighthood cleared out the dangerous monsters years ago. But we should stay on guard," he said.

Iris shrugged, unsheathing her rapier as Dalia readied her lance nearby.

"Well, let's go find that Dragoon Spirit!" Iris said, and the party headed into the Temple depths.

* * *

**End Notes:** I had actually planned to have this whole Temple scenario as one chapter, but it took longer than I thought. So, next week, the exciting conclusion to the Shirley's Temple Caper! … O.O I think I'm regressing to that time when I used to watch really old 60s programming… but the Adam West Batman rocked! () 


	9. Shirley's Temple

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 09:** March 12, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005

**Disclaimer:** Umm… let me get back to you on this…

**Author's Note:** O.o Um, long time no see? Well, I'm back from the long hiatus, still planning to finish writing this… so here goes nuthin'!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Shirley's Temple**

The group slowly walked through the outer courtyard, surveying their surroundings with both awe and caution. They were completely silent – even Geru and Darrin had stopped their normal brash antics. The group tried to remain undetected as they walked forward, their Dragoon spirits pulling them towards the stone steps near the end of the enclosure. Iris was uncertain, but she almost felt a threat looming before them. But she shook it off as the group trudged up the crumbling stairs.

The four teenagers climbed the long stairway, occasionally helping each other over the more disintegrated steps. The sides of the pathway were strewn with decaying flowers, food, and other gifts and offerings left to the healing powers of the temple. They passed two statues, one of gold and another of stone which faced opposite directions, and began to trudge up the final stairway.

The group was in sight of the main altar now, and they carefully hiked their way towards the temple proper…

"Eeek!" Dalia shrieked in surprise as her foot slipped through a step. Her ankle caught on the edges of the stones and she partially fell, catching herself with her staff before she could fully collapse to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Geru asked, helping the girl to her feet. She started to reply, but Darrin interrupted her.

"Um, I think we've got a problem, guys," was all he said before he whipped out an arrow and, drawing his bow, fired it smack into one of the (many) gargoyles that had appeared at the sound of Dalia's scream.

Iris, without further ado, swung her gladius at the nearest gargoyle and severed one of its clawed legs. She checked quickly to make sure that Dalia was on her feet. Seeing that Geru was fighting a stone golem along with the other girl, she quickly focused her attention on the two gargoyles before her. Slash here, swing there, she managed to slice the head off one of the beasts and made a shallow cut across the chest of the other. It quickly retaliated, leaping at her with its claws extended. An arrow lodged itself in the creature's side, and it was momentarily distracted, giving Iris a brief window to attack. She sliced the beast diagonally, slitting its throat, causing to tumble down the stairs.

Iris turned to witness another gargoyle was trying to sneak up on Geru and Dalia by climbing onto the stone arch above them. Iris channeled the power of her Dragoon spirit and flew at the beast, slicing it in half before it had a chance to attack. She landed in front of the others, dodging the last gargoyle as it leapt at her. An arrow found lodged itself in the creature's shoulder, and the creature shrieked before running into the temple before them.

"Is everyone all right?" Iris asked quickly. Before anyone could answer, however, a scream came from inside the temple.

"That sounded like the gar–" Dalia started, but she was quickly cut off as the ground began to shake with unknown fury.

Iris leapt into the air, her wings fanning behind her as she stared at the Temple. "Everyone get down," she managed to shout before the entire façade of the Temple exploded.

Iris coughed, realizing belatedly that Geru had also transformed into his Dragoon form, using his powers to create a wall of ice that had protected Dalia and Darrin. Geru flew up beside her, brandishing his basher as they waited for the dust to settle.

Dalia screamed as a pasty white claw emerged from the darkness of the building. An enormous creature limped slowly forward, only one of its multiple eyes glowing strangely from the center of its neckless head. It growled, it's eye glowing as it glared at the two Dragoons.

"What is that thing?" Geru whispered. Darrin fitted an arrow to his bow and shot the creature in its one remaining eye. Blinded, the monster howled, swatting its massive claw through the air towards the Dragoons. They quickly dodged, and the arm smashed into a pillar, knocking it towards the ground…

"Darrin!" Dalia screamed, running over to where the column had fallen. Iris and Geru flew above their comrades, gathering their energy.

"Freezing Ring!" Geru shouted, the strong magic of water gathering about the creature. It staggered as it was crushed within the ice. Bellowing, it was knocked off its feet, falling backwards into the temple.

"Die!" Iris shouted, her releasing her Dragoon energy into one powerful attack. She flew through the air, slicing the creature from multiple angles with all the fury of her power. The creature fell backwards, and was still.

Iris flew out of the Temple, landing near Geru, who was supporting a shaking Darrin.

"What was that thing?" Iris gasped, leaning against her gladius for support, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

"A Virage," Darrin grimaced, his hand clutched to his side.

"But those are supposed to be extinct! The Dragoons wiped them out a hundred years ago!" Geru shouted, eyes wide.

"Well, they're apparently not," Darrin snapped. "I'm all right," he told Dalia, who was crouched worriedly at his side.

"You are not! You're injured," she stated, trying to pry his hand away from the patch of red now staining his clothes.

"Let's get him to the fort," Iris said, looking pointedly at Darrin. Darrin grimaced, but nodded resignedly.

"Wait!" Dalia exclaimed, eyes wide. "What about the Dragoon spirit we came here for?"

Iris started, and Geru frowned as they reached out with their energy.

"I don't… feel it anymore," Geru muttered.

"You're right – the power is gone. Maybe…" Iris looked towards the Virage. "Could it have lead us here on its own? Under the illusion of there being a Spirit?" Iris shook her head, quickly noting Darrin's paleness. "It doesn't matter. Geru, carry Darrin; Dalia, I'll carry you. We're flying out of here."

Geru picked up Darrin, who didn't so much as complain, which confirmed the seriousness of his condition for Iris. She swung Dalia into her arms as the two Dragoons launched themselves into the air, flying out of the Temple courtyard and back into the forest.

* * *

A small boy watched the Dragoons fly off, smiling as he tossed a silvery-white stone within his hand. His cold eyes glittered as he looked over the corpse of the Virage, then raised his head again to watch the Dragoons shrink into the distance.

"Soon you'll have worse enemies to deal with," he whispered, a strange smile playing about his lips as he faded back into the darkness of the temple.

* * *

**End Notes:** Dum dum dum… the plot thickens!... 


	10. The Tenth Stronghold

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 10:** July 13, 2005  
**Updated:** December 22, 2005  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Zilch. Again.

**Author's Note:** All right, been a while again. I'm having moving issues and have been living out of a box for three months because my apartment's still not ready. I just hope I can move in before my birthday in September… but I'm not holding my breath.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Tenth Stronghold**

Andres laid a hand on Claire's arm as she stared into the darkening sky. "They'll be here soon, Claire, I'm sure of it," he told the concerned woman. She smiled, turning towards him, her hand trailing the fortress wall.

"I know. I can't help but be worried, that's all," she said, smiling. "How did the talks go?" she asked as the two Dragoons walked down the steps from the top of the fortress walls. Andres frowned, a worry line forming between his brows.

"The situation appears to be tenuous, at best. The Ragnor forces are mounting near Seles, and the Fifth Stronghold is frantically calling for reinforcements. War is brewing," he stated.

Claire put a hand on his shoulder, ready to offer her own comfort, but the words never had time to leave her mouth. Two blurs shot down from the sky, stopping in the courtyard. Iris set Dalia down, and Andres rushed forward in time to catch Geru before he and Darrin could both fall to the ground.

"What happened?" Claire asked, aghast at the pallor of the two younger Dragoons.

"We'll tell you soon," Iris sighed, a hand to her forehead. She grabbed the other woman's arm for support, her Dragoon armor and wings fading as fatigue set in. Dalia, who was much more coherent, pressed the most important issue.

"We need the doctors, now," she replied, tugging Andres sleeve. "Darrin was injured at the Temple, and although Iris used her magic to heal him, he's been unconscious this whole time!"

"You were attacked at the Temple?" Claire exclaimed, while Andres picked up Darrin himself and took him to the stronghold's healers. Geru wobbled slightly before using his Basher to catch himself.

"Yeah, we were," Iris mumbled, and it was all Claire could do to catch her as she tumbled into unconsciousness…

* * *

"Ah, so you're finally coming around, eh?" Claire's voice penetrated the darkness behind Iris' eyes. Iris slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the glare of the lanterns in the healer's house. She snuggled down into the cot, wincing as Claire's voice took on a more lecturing quality.

"You should know better than to exert that much magical energy all at once! You could've killed yourself, fully healing Darrin and trying to fly yourself and Dalia back all at once! If I had been there…"

"Maybe you should leave the lecture for later, Claire, when she is fully recovered," Andres' smooth voice interrupted. Claire huffed, but stopped her verbal attack. Iris half smiled, peeking up at Andres who had seated himself at the foot of her cot. "So, Iris, do you feel up to reporting your version of events? Dalia had very few answers, and Geru can't seem to speak around the massive amounts of food he's inhaling at the canteen."

Iris giggled, but sobered quickly. "How's Darrin?' she asked, moving to sit up before Claire gently pushed her back down. Her aching head kept her from protesting.

Andres frowned. "Still unconscious. The doctors seem to think nothing is wrong with him, thanks to your magic, but nothing they have tried has awoken him yet. Now, can you tell us more about the attack?"

Iris sighed. "Well, we made it to the inner Temple, and everything seemed to be fine. Dalia lost her footing and screamed, and we were attacked by a bunch of gargoyles. We fought them off, but the last one ran into the Temple and screamed. Then this… _creature_ came out of the Temple and attacked us. Darrin managed to blind it, but it appeared like it was already pretty badly injured before we finished it off. After the attack, we could no longer feel the Spirit, so we came back here. Darrin had been hit by a column that the creature knocked over. Once we got away from the Temple, I used my magic to heal him, but I wasn't sure how well it would work."

"What kind of creature attacked you?" Claire asked quietly.

Iris frowned. "Darrin said it was a Virage, but how can that be? They were all supposed to have died a hundred years ago." She peered at the stunned looks on the other's faces.

Andres grew thoughtful. "My grandfather left a journal of his travels when he helped the last party of Dragoons defeat the 108th seed a century ago. Apparently, some of the Virage had even survived since the time of the Dragon Campaign, and that had been 11000 years prior. If they could survive that long, then perhaps some have survived since their last resurrection a hundred years ago."

"But why would they be awakening now?" Claire asked.

"My grandfather speculated that it was their intense hatred of the Dragoon Spirits that would bring them back to consciousness. Perhaps Iris and Geru triggered that hatred when they entered the Temple," Andres stated. Iris coughed.

"Maybe, but there _was_ a Dragoon Spirit there. I felt it when we reached the Temple entrance. I don't know how it disappeared after the attack, but maybe there was something more than just Geru and I that awoke that monster."

"Perhaps," Andres sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "Anyway, do you think you'll feel well enough to set out tomorrow? The Fifth Stronghold is requesting troops, and we're hoping to leave early in the morning."

Iris closed her eyes again, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "I should be," she sighed into the blanket, and heard the other two chuckle.

"'Night Iris," Claire said, leaving the room. Andres lingered, smiling as Iris mumbled a sleepy reply.

"Goodnight, m'lady," he whispered, silently exiting the room.

* * *

The sun rose on a busy scene in the Tenth Stronghold. Soldiers were running about the camp, finalizing their preparations for the journey before them. Iris yawned as she left the healer's clinic, a sluggish Darrin behind her. He had finally awoken sometime during the night, and after a final checkup from the healers, was proclaimed fit to travel. Not that he felt like doing so…

"Darrin!" Dalia ran up to the boy, earning a worried grimace from Geru. Iris grinned.

"Is everyone ready?" Claire asked, eyeing Iris and Darrin critically. "You two are riding in the supply cart."

Darrin nodded weakly, while Iris opened her mouth to protest.

"Actually, I thought Iris might like to ride to Seles, if she feels up to it," Andres said, leading his own horse forward while a groom brought four others behind him. Iris nodded gleefully, grabbing the reins of a black stallion from one of the grooms. Claire sighed, glaring at the Prince.

"Don't encourage her," she complained, taking the lead of a roan mare.

"I'll ride in the wagon with Darrin, so he won't feel so alone," Dalia replied, moving towards the supply cart nearby. Geru's eyes followed her.

"I think I'll go with them too," he said, running to catch up with the others. The others laughed once he was out of earshot.

"As if I didn't see that coming," Iris chuckled, mounting her steed.

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, that's it for now. I should update again fairly soon, as I seem to be on something of a writing tear. I'll probably have to take a break of sorts when the apartment is completed, so I can paint and move in, but that's way, _way_ off. Stupid builders… 


	11. Fire in the Night

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 11:** December 23, 2005

**Generic Author's Notes:  
****1.** Due to new ffnet standards, all chapters have been updated, most with some minor edits. I'll answer/re-answer reviews between now and next posting in the new area.  
**2.** I have decided on a new update policy. Now that my life is getting back together, I will now post once-a-month on whatever Friday happens to lie between the 15th and 21st. I can't promise an update on every story, but I can promise that if it doesn't post one month, it WILL post the next. This also means that some months, you'll get bonus chapters on some stories.  
**3.** Web page will be up soon with stories that can't be posted here – namely "The Villain's Guide to Evil Stuff" and songfics, etc. I put off the launch to get all this stuff out.  
**4.** By the way, if anyone has Chapter One of "The Chaos Land Tournament" or Lesson 10 of "The Villain's Guide", please let me know. My copies got deleted, and those are the only two I didn't have backed up. You will be rewarded! So please, go to my Author Page for more details…  
Thank you for your continued patience, and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Fire in the Night**

It was slow going to Seles; Iris realized she had taken for granted the swift journey that she and her companions had been making. Now, with the reinforcements from the Tenth Stronghold in tow, Iris felt like they were moving at a slow crawl towards the other side of Serdio.

Besides, the plains were boring. Having grown up in the city, and traveled so much in the mountains, this vast green nothingness was beginning to wear on her. Every day the road looked the same, surrounded by the same grasses and same distant mountains. If it weren't for Andres' reassurances, she could easily believe that they were stuck in some sort of dreamy bubble.

The nights, however, were enjoyable. Iris loved fighting, and with so many soldiers about her, she felt the desire to train. The soldiers quickly learned that Iris, for being fairly small, was a deadly opponent. Every day, as the traveling drew to a close, they would begin to catcall Iris, challenging her to this duel or that sparring match. Seasoned warriors or rookies, they all enjoyed this small brash woman who could match swords with the best of them.

The others profited from the training as well. Dalia had ample tutors, much to Geru's chagrin. The knights of Bale were well known for their lance-work, and with Andres and his soldiers guiding her, she quickly learned the basics of spear-fighting.

After one week, about noon, the outline of a dark forest began to break apart the dreary horizon. By mid-afternoon, the company stopped on the edge of the forest, breaking for camp.

"This marks the end of the plains. We should reach Seles by early afternoon," Andres told Iris and Claire as they dismounted. Iris grinned.

"That's good. And now, on to more pressing issues… like who will I fight tonight?" The Dark Dragoon smirked and made for the sparring rings being set up on the perimeter of the camp. Claire rolled her eyes.

"That's all she thinks about," Claire moaned, "Fighting, sparring, action!"

Andres grinned. "Well, so long as she's happy," he teased Claire, who frowned at him.

"And you're not helping! You've sparred with her practically every night!" she rebuked him. Andres' smile turned into an embarrassed cough.

"Which reminds me…" Andres trailed off. "I still owe her for last night's humiliating defeat." Andres grabbed his partisan and followed after Iris. Claire snorted.

"The two of them are hopeless…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hey boys! Who am I gonna thrash tonight?" Iris called into the group of training soldiers with a grin. She smirked as they began to call out to her.

"Hey missy! I'll fight ya!"

"No way, she's going to match blades with me!"

"I still owe her for last time, so you'll just have to get in line!"

"I'll accept her challenge," a feminine voice called out. A woman in full red armor stepped out of the woods, sword in hand. She flipped her long blond braid over her shoulder as she examined Iris from her cool blue eyes. Iris' own eyes narrowed; she did not recognize this warrior. A stunned silence had settled over the other soldiers, but it did not last long.

"Captain Lana!" a voice exclaimed. Others soon took up the call.

"Lana! Lana!" they cheered. The taller woman stepped forward, readying her blade as the soldiers formed a circle about the two combatants. Iris smirked.

"Captain, eh? Well, makes no difference to me," she stated, unsheathing her own blade. She was barely ready before the other woman attacked. Blades singing, the two women battled back and forth, neither one giving the other an edge.

Iris was by far the smaller of the two, and her blade was much lighter. However, she made up for this with her quick, piercing attacks and outstanding endurance. Lana, on the other hand, wielded a much heftier blade. Her defense was excellent, and Iris could feel the sting as Lana's heavier blows smashed into her light rapier.

The sparring match raged on as the soldiers continued to cheer. Iris parried another blow from Lana, looking for an opening to attack. Both women were slowing down slightly, their attacks more hesitant, more calculated. Iris parried another attack, saw her opening, and pushed forward through Lana's defenses…

A flash of silver hair caught her eye from the direction of the woods. Silver hair, red eyes, the leering face of the Wingly caught her attention for a few seconds before disappearing into the darkness. A moment's distraction, and it was all Iris could do to block the rebuttal to her failed attack.

The clash of metal on metal, an ear-piercing rending noise, and Iris found herself looking disgustedly at the hilt of her rapier and the jagged edge of its shorn-off blade.

"Well, damn," she cursed, her eyes glaring past the blade held to her throat and into Lana's twinkling blue orbs.

"I win," Lana smirked, sheathing her weapon. She frowned, picking up the rest of Iris' blade as the soldiers cheered and catcalled about them. "You should really get a better weapon," Lana said, handing the blade to Iris. Iris rolled her eyes.

"No shit," she replied, taking the broken weapon back. Lana glared at her as a voice cleared its throat behind them.

"Well, I guess this means that my rematch is out of the question," Andres stated bemusedly. Iris snorted as Lana saluted the Prince.

"I was distracted," Iris mumbled. Andres smiled.

"Sure you were," Lana answered scathingly. Iris frowned at her before addressing Andres.

"I think I saw that Wingly in the woods," she told him. Andres eyed the forest thoughtfully.

"I'll make sure to inform the night watch to keep an eye out. Perhaps add few more soldiers to guard duty as well," he muttered to himself. He took Iris' weapon in his hands. "The blacksmiths should be able to repair this, or perhaps make something better. You can ask them when we get to Seles," he added before returning it to her. "Now, Captain, what news do you have from the front?"

Lana walked through the thinning crowd to grab a parchment tube from her horse nearby. "I have maps of the terrain for you, Sire, as well the reports of the current Ragnor movements."

"Let's go to my tent," Andres gestured. After saying farewell to Iris, Andres and Lana disappeared into the central grouping of tents that had been erected during the duel. Iris shook her head, walking off towards the cooking fires to find her adopted family.

* * *

"What happened to your blade, Iris?" Dalia asked concernedly as Iris ladled herself a bowl of stew. Iris grimaced.

"Some Captain or other broke it," she muttered. She glared as Geru chuckled in amusement.

"Well, Iris, perhaps you'll learn something from this," Claire started. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Skip the lecture. I got distracted by that Wingly that's been following us," she retorted before taking a mouthful of stew. Dalia gasped as the other's expressions turned to concern.

"That Wingly? Here?" Darrin asked, his eyes scanning the forest behind them. Iris snorted.

"He's not here now. It was about twenty minutes ago. I was going to make my winning thrust, then I saw him sneering down at me from the treetops."

"That's what you claim, anyway," an unwanted voice answered. Iris turned and glared at the newcomers.

"I believe Iris," Andres replied before Iris could tell the tall Captain exactly where she could stick her blade. Claire smiled hesitantly at the newcomer as she calmly dished up her own stew.

"So Iris said you were a Captain?" she asked.

"Captain Lana Flamehart of the Fifth Knighthood," she answered proudly, ignoring Iris' disparaging snort. Lana nodded politely as Andres introduced the others, including Iris.

"So, why are the kiddies traveling with you, Andres? War is no place for children," Lana sneered at Iris. Even Claire frowned at the woman's tone as Iris grasped futilely for a blade.

"The Dragoons are rising again, Captain," Andres rebuked her mildly. "Iris, Geru, and Claire each hold Dragoon Spirits." Lana eyed them each appraisingly.

"Well, perhaps they'll come in useful," was her scathing reply. Iris' eyes narrowed as her Dark Spirit flared to life. Then her eyes widened as the other's spirits resonated in turn.

"What the…" she trailed off, a scorching heat bursting from her belt pouch. She watched in irritation as the other stone taken from the Wingly floated into the Captain's outstretched hand. The others watched in surprise as it settled in her palm, flared once and then winked out.

"Ah, I take it this is the Dragoon Spirit of Fire?" Lana asked, amused at the other's reactions. She grinned.

"Like my grandfather before me, I too then shall assume the mantle of the Fire Dragoon."

* * *

**End Notes:** Yes, Lana is Dart and Shana's descendent. I decided that Iris really needed a thorn in her side (besides Adele, that is) and so Lana fit the bill! She's probably going to remain a bit of a pain, but she makes up for it with her power and loyalty. And don't worry… they're going to have someone join up further down the line who will be more than a match for her! Mwahaha. Oh, and the Captain is 20 years old – older than the others, but younger than Andres who's 23. 


	12. Inheritance

**Child of Destruction  
****Author:** Chaos Valkyrie  
**First Conceptualized:** December 12, 2003  
**Posted Chapter 12:** February 3, 2006

**Author's Notes:** Here she is, Chapter Twelve! I've sorted all my notes and ideas, and this tale will end up having about 30 chapters! So we're not even halfway there yet! What's in store for our intrepid heroes next?

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Inheritance**

Iris grudgingly left her bedroll the next morning. She was not a happy Dark Dragoon, no indeed she was not. The previous evening had been a disaster. Her sword was broken, she'd been harassed all night, and then, to top it all off, that arrogant woman was the Fire Dragoon! Which meant that she'd most likely be traveling with Iris and company from now on. Oh. Joy.

Iris ate a quick breakfast (Lana was there) and excused herself to pack up. She ignored Lana's I'm-so-superior glance and commentary ("Any good warrior would've _already_ packed") and hid behind her horse for the rest of the camp's break down.

Well, not hiding per say – Iris was not afraid of Lana by any means – she just disliked her. A lot. And didn't want to deal with her. At all. Ever again.

Unfortunately, Iris determined rather quickly that Soa (or whoever was up there) really must hate her, for Lana rode between Andres and Iris all the way into Seles. So, while Iris did get to continue her conversation about Dragoon magic with Andres, she had to do it over – and with – Lana.

It was fortunate that the company reached Seles just as Iris had determined to throw herself under the carriage trundling along behind them. Iris dismounted quickly after entering the fortified town to try to remove herself from the acerbic captain's presence.

She knew of Seles from the legends, of course, but over the last hundred years the city had dramatically metamorphosed. No longer was it the quaint birthplace of Shana and Dart, the simple town lying on the borders of several kingdoms. Now it was fully fortified, a stronghold against the uncharted lands beyond Serdio.

Iris was impressed in spite of herself. The walls were tall and thick, and much more secure than the Tenth Stronghold had been in Feyrbrand Forest. But the town inside those walls was also more beautiful… it still somehow managed to retain the quaint hominess of the original village. The simple buildings, the towering yet tiny cathedral, the children playing nearby… all belied the fact that there was a war brewing nearby. And Iris was duly impressed by the people's resilient peacefulness.

"Your Highness!" a voice called from nearby. Iris looked over to see Andres being accosted by several well-dressed men. She assumed they must be generals or advisors, given their mixture of armor and finely-tailored clothes. Andres began talking with them immediately, excusing himself from the group hastily. He did, however, pause before leaving, and Iris' eyes widened as he left the men and turned in her direction.

"Iris, I discovered that the blacksmiths are stationed on the south side of the village," he said, pointing over the buildings at the black smoke that was surely rising from the forges. "I'm sure you can find someone there who can reforge your rapier," he told her with a quick smile. Iris nodded in reply as he was dragged away again by his advisors. She was touched that he had remembered…

A voice cleared itself from behind her, and Iris' delighted smile quickly turned to a grimace.

"Yes, Captain?" Iris asked, turning. She regarded the strangely hesitant Fire Dragoon with a raised eyebrow.

"You can call me Lana, Iris," the soldier reprimanded. She shifted her feet, and Iris sighed in exasperation.

"All right, Lana. What is it?" she asked more politely. Lana grinned.

"I know of a weapon you could use, if you will allow me," she said, waving her arm to the Northern part of the town. Iris tilted her head, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Lead on," she said, following the taller woman into the depths of the village.

* * *

Andres looked over the papers before him with mounting impatience. The reports just didn't add up.

"Are you certain of this?" he asked his advisor Natori, who wavered nervously nearby.

"Yes your Highness! One source reported that 5000 warriors had flocked to the Ragnor banner… but another suggests only 2000 soldiers. We're uncertain of the exact numbers…"

"Well, has anyone bothered to try to find out?" Andres interrupted impatiently. His advisors gave him a surprised look, and Andres caught himself. "Excuse my bluntness," he apologized, hiding a grin. He had been spending way too much time with Iris…

"Yes sire, but our spies have, well, disappeared," another advisor answered.

"Disappeared?" Andres asked, pouring himself a drink from a nearby flask.

"Yes sire." This time the question was answered by General Navarre. A grim man, but extremely loyal. "But the number of troops is not our most pressing concern. There is now the rumor that the Ragnor forces have powerful monsters at their command."

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Andres asked, politely interested. There were always such rumors floating about in every conflict he had worked with… and all had been untrue.

"Dragons, sire… and Virage," Navarre answered grimly. Andres almost snorted.

"It can't be both, General. The two creatures have a ten thousand year old hatred for each other," Andres answered.

"But sire! There have been sightings of both in this area!" Natori exclaimed, shoving a new stack of reports under the Prince's nose. Andres frowned as he read through them. All the reports seemed to accurately describe the creatures, but he felt that there was something amiss… Andres waved a hand to the soldier guarding the door.

"Go find Iris and Darrin, and bring them here immediately," he asked. The soldier nodded curtly. Andres returned his attention to his advisors. "Several of my companions fought against a Virage not long ago. I'd like for them to read over these reports and give their opinion," he stated. He returned to a previous stack of papers, ignoring his advisors' quizzical looks. Darrin they knew… but Iris?

* * *

Iris sneezed as she followed Lana into the small cottage.

"Oh, excuse the dust… I'm not really home very often," the Fire Dragoon apologized absentmindedly. "Wait here," she said, swiftly disappearing up the stairs. Iris looked carefully around the sparsely decorated room and grinned. So the immaculate captain couldn't be bothered to do housework… her head jerked up at the series of loud thumps coming from upstairs, and her smile grew as she heard the captain mumbling to herself.

"I know its here somewhere… That's not it!... Oh, hey, I've been looking for that… Aha! Here it is!" Iris quickly hid her smile as the captain came tripping back down the stairs.

"My ancestor Shana kept a trunk full of mementos from the last Dragoon's rising," she told Iris. "I think this will suit you," she handed Iris a long box, "I never had any use for it, it was too light, but its well-made…" she trailed off as Iris opened the box.

Inside lay a sheathed sword. The hilt was made of black steel wrapped with black leather, with a black stone twinkling from the pommel. Iris lifted it reverently, pulling the sword partly from the sheath. The blade was forged of blackened steel, glimmering silver along the sharpened razor edge.

"That was the last weapon of Rose, the original Dark Dragoon," Lana told her softly. "She abandoned it for the Dragon Buster sword in the final battle. My ancestor found it after Rose sacrificed herself to destroy the 108th seed," she finished. Iris nodded softly, still admiring the blade.

"Thank you," she told the taller captain, smiling as she took off her old sword and hung the new one at her side. It was heavier than her rapier, but the weight was comfortable. Lana smiled before briskly leading Iris out the door.

"Well, you'll need to practice with it, since it's a much finer blade than you're used to," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile. She also eyed the Dark Dragoon critically. "And we'll still need to visit the smiths and see about getting you some light armor… you can't fight in what you've got on," she said, leading Iris to the south again.

Iris rolled her eyes. "It had better be light armor… I'm not wearing anything like you've got on. That's stuff's fit for Neanderthals," she replied. The two women smiled at each other; an understanding had been reached.

* * *

"Oo, black armor." Iris fawned over the breastplate while Lana laughed nearby.

"You know, if you keep drooling like a child in a candy shop, I might actually lose all respect for you," the taller captain responded. Iris tried on the piece, chuckling as it fit perfectly.

"You _have_ respect for me?" she retorted. Lana laughed.

"Good point," the captain grinned. "Here," she said, tossing Iris matching leather pants. "Your style is too quick for heavy armor," she said, looking over the table for other odds and ends. Iris ducked into the smithy's back room and quickly changed into the leather armor. It matched her dancer's shoes, so she left those on with the ensemble.

"Here," Lana said, handing Iris some black leather gloves as she emerged. "I like it, it fits you well," she responded, eyeing Iris thoughtfully as she rebuckled her sword belt over the new armor. "How 'bout another match tonight?"

Iris opened her mouth to reply when Darrin came rushing in.

"Iris! Andres needs us at headquarters," he panted. He then paused. "Nice armor," he complimented her. Iris nodded gruffly at the compliment.

"Thanks," she said, ignoring Lana's suggestive look. Lana laughed.

"Here, I'll take your clothes back to the others," the taller woman chuckled. Iris handed her the bundle of clothes as she followed Darrin outside.

"Lana, see to it that they come get new armor as well," Darrin suggested. Lana grinned.

"I was already planning on it," was the reply as the tall captain made her way through town to their lodgings.

"Do you know why we've been summoned?" Iris asked Darrin nervously. Darrin shrugged.

"I think its something to do with the Virage we fought at Shirley's Temple," he replied. He led Iris to a tall building in the heart of Seles. The guard looked them over and waved them inside quickly.

The building was well lit, with white-washed walls glowing. Darrin led Iris upstairs and into a large room. Iris straightened her shoulders and followed Darrin past the numerous tables piled with reports and maps, and past the advisors who were eyeing them critically.

"Ah, Darrin, Iris," Andres greeted, looking up at his companions. He blinked, looking over Iris' armor, but said nothing. Clearing his throat, he picked up a stack of reports and handed it to them.

"Read through these and tell me if these reports match the Virage you fought before," he said. Iris tried to refrain from blushing as she looked through the documents, reading the various accounts of Dragons and Virages, and ignoring the stares of Andres and the advisors.

"Well, the reports seem to match the description of the creature we fought," Darrin muttered thoughtfully. Iris nodded distractedly.

"Earthquakes, meteors… this sounds like an Earth Dragon," she pondered out loud. Andres nodded.

"That's what I thought," he replied.

"But Ragnor can't be controlling both, can they?" Iris asked. "Dragons and Virage have too great a hatred to work so closely together."

Andres looked smug. "That's what I thought as well." A general cleared his throat nearby.

"But sire, the reports document the presence of Ragnor soldiers at each battle," he corrected.

Iris snorted. "But the reports also fail to state whether the Ragnor troops survived the encounters. It may only be a coincidence," she stated. Andres hid a smile as Navarre bristled.

"I trust my soldiers to give me accurate reports," he snarled, towering over the Dark Dragoon. Iris glared up at him, unthreatened.

"And I trust that I know more about Dragons and Virage than your soldiers," she retorted, the spirit flashing angrily from the choker about her neck. Darrin shook his head wearily as Andres cleared his throat.

"Enough. Thank you both for your time, Darrin, Iris," he said, rising to his feet. Taking Iris by the arm, he lead her to the door. Darrin walked out first, still shaking his head, while Andres closed the door behind them briefly.

"Navarre's a good general, just a bit… stubborn on certain matters," he whispered to Iris. His eyes twinkled as she snorted disdainfully. "You still owe me a rematch, you know," he told her in a normal voice. She grinned.

"Tonight then, after I wipe the floor with Lana," she told him, unsheathing her blade. He whistled at her new weapon, nodding.

"Tonight," he repeated. Iris turned to follow Darrin out, pausing at the top of the steps as Andres called out on last time.

"Oh, and Iris? Nice armor," he called softly with a grin before reentering the council chambers. This time, Iris couldn't help it… she blushed.

* * *

**End Notes:** Aw, cute Iris/Andres fluff. Now, to answer many questions all at once, here is a list of who is and isn't related to the original LoD Dragoons. Hopefully this'll clear things up once and for all. There are, in all actuality, only a few of my characters who have a direct blood relation to the LoD Dragoons. Here's the layout…

Direct Line:  
Andres (23) – great-great-etc.-grandson to Albert and Emille; heir to Bale/Serdio  
Lana (21) – great-great-etc.-granddaughter to Dart and Shana; hence, would also be related to Haschel, Zieg, and Claire (Dart's Mother).  
Geru (14) – Meru and Guaraha's son, because I figure Winglies live longer than humans and they might have waited.  
Josef (25) & Adele (19) – distant cousins to Andres, descended from Lisa (Emille's sister) and Nello.

Indirect Line:  
Claire (18) – from Rouge, student who has inherited the Rouge Arts, probably related to Haschel and Lana very distantly, but relationship is unimportant. I named her Claire in tribute to Dart's mother, that is all.

No Relationship Whatsoever:  
There is no one in this story who is in any way, shape or form related to Kongol, Miranda, Lavitz, Rose, or Lloyd. Its conceivable that these people probably have relations somewhere in Gloriano, just not in my story. So, by default, the following characters (some of whom you'll meet shortly), and their relatives are in no way related to LoD Dragoons…  
Iris (17); Dalia (15); Darrin (16); Seraph (?); Auric (24); Marcus (16); Dominic (?)


End file.
